Never Forget Never Forgive
by Meganonymous
Summary: Evie Davies and her younger brother Toby get mixed up in the plot to kill Judge Turpin.
1. Chapter 1: The Contest

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!" Toby shouted over the crowd of St. Dunstan's Marketplace. "Here inside this bottle is Signor Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! Just a few drops of this and you'll have a full head o' hair in a tick! Go on, buy a bottle! It'll only cost you a nice shiny penny!"

Evie and her younger brother Toby hated what they had to do for a living, selling bottles of sht their boss Pirelli calls "Miracle Elixir". Ha, miracle elixir, it was miracle people believed the lies those two had to tell. But it was either Pirelli or the workhouse.

"Blek. What is that horrid smell?!" shouted a ghostly looking man.

"Are we standing near an open drench?" questioned the woman standing next to him.

"It's this elixir. It smells like it's concocted from piss and ink!"

After that was said people stopped buying the bottles. Some opened the bottles for themselves to know what it really smelled like. One man was so appalled by the stench that he chucked the bottle at the caravan, nearly hitting Evie in the head.

"I, da so-famous Pirelli, wish-a to know-a who has da nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?!" Pirelli said, walking out onto the stage of the caravan.

"I do." Said the same man from before, now stepping towards Pirelli. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of your elixir, and I say to you that this is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink.

"You see these razors?" Sweeney held up a pair of glimmering, silver razors. "I lay them against £5 you are no match for me. You hear me sir? Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a charlatan."

Pirelli took a step closer to examine the razors. He then turned to the crowd and shouted "Ladies and gentlemen! There shall be-a contest! But first-a we will need a judge!"

"I'll do the honors." Said Beadle Bamford, the little maggot that worked for that pious vulture of the law, Judge Turpin. "We'll also need two volunteers."

Two men came up onto the stage and each took a seat on a stool.

"Evelyn!" shouted Pirelli.

"Yes, Signor Pirelli?" Evie answered immediately.

"Go fetch my things."

Mr. Todd set up his things on the little table by the stool while Evie went to get Pirelli's materials. She came out a moment later and set them on another table. She and Toby then waited to see what else they could do to assist Signor Pirelli.

Once both contestants were ready to start, the beadle took a quick look at his pocket watch and announced, "The man who does the quickest and smoothest shave is our winner. Gentlemen, you may begin."

Sweeney began sharpening his razor, as did Pirelli. Pirelli made Toby hold onto the other end of the strop to keep it steady. Toby had to endure the pain of the razor slashing into his hand as Pirelli quickly sharpened the razor. Sweeney took his time with the sharpening. After Pirelli's poor job at sharpening, he began applying the shaving cream to the man's face. As the two contestants continued their work, Toby whimpered as Evie re-bandaged his bloody, sore hands.

Pirelli pulled his razor back out and began to shave the man before him, who was now looking extremely uncomfortable. Pirelli then started chatting with the crowd telling all about his 'professional style' of shaving and that he even shaved the Pope. But during this nonstop babble, Pirelli failed to realize that his opponent had caught up to him.

"See ladies and gentlemen it's all with da motion of da hand-"

"We have our winner!" shouted the beadle. "The quickest and smoothest shave, Mr. Sweeney Todd."

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

Mr. Todd walked toward the speechless Signor Pirelli and said, with a smirk on his face, "I believe, Signor, that you owe me £5."

Pirelli reached into his pocket and pulled out an embroidered red velvet coin purse and handed him the money.

"Have a nice day, Signor Pirelli." said Sweeney, who made his way down the stage. Pirelli still stood there, dumbstruck that he had lost.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivederci Signor Pirelli

Pirelli had seen those blades before, and that face! He remembered it from his early years, but it was a more joyful face than the dead-looking on he saw this morning. That man had to be his employer from 15 years ago, Mr. Benjamin Barker!

'Barker couldn't be back! It would ruin business. I'm the finest barber London has to offer now, not him. 'Pirelli thought to himself. 'There's only way to get rid of him…'

"Evelyn." said Pirelli.

"Yes Signor?"

"You are to watch over da caravan while Toby and I pay a little visit to Mr. Todd."

"But can't I come too? I've been stuck in here all week and-"

"No! You will do as I say-a and stay-a here." He said viciously. "Toby come!"

Evie walked out onto the platform and watched as Signor Pirelli and Toby left for Fleet Street.

She plopped down on a stool and started to twirl her dark hair. She hardly gets to leave the caravan anymore. The crime rate in London had gone up over the years and Pirelli wasn't about to have any of his possessions stolen.

'I've worked my arse off all week and I feel I deserve a little break.' Evie told herself.

What harm would it do if she left for a bit. The morning crowd had dispersed and Pirelli wouldn't be back for a while.

Evie made her decision.

She quickly went back inside to grab the key and locked up the caravan.

Evie walked up and down the streets trying to remember what a happier place it used to be. Or at least the way it was before her father died.

As she walked she felt a rumbling noise in her stomach. Evie hadn't eaten anything all day and had a little change she pocketed the other day. It was just enough for a little bread. As Evie made her way to the bakery, she found herself standing on the corner of Fleet Street. She was standing directly across from Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies and the pie shop was Mr. Todd's Barbershop.

Evie walked closer to the building to get a better look at it. In the pie shop she saw Toby talking to Mrs. Lovett. 'He looks so happy' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump. Evie looked up to the barbershop where the noise came from. It looked as if there were red on the window.

Evie cautiously walked up the stairs. When she reached the top she sauntered towards the window to peer in.

There she saw Pirelli's dead body lying on the floor, and Sweeney Todd standing above it.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

Sweeney glanced up from the body and saw Evie through the window. She gasped when he started for the door. Evie made a run for the stairs but was dragged into the parlor by her arm. Sweeney slammed her against the wall and held one of his razors to her throat.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-I..."

"Well?" he said impatiently. "Wait I remember you. You worked for Pirelli didn't you?"

Before Evie could answer, Mrs. Lovett entered the room.

"I swear that boy is going to drink me out of house and home- What are you doing?" she asked, now noticing Sweeney holding the razor to Evie's neck. "Get that razor of the lass's throat."

He slowly lowered the razor. Evie sank to the floor and wrapped her hands around her neck, relieved that she was still alive. Mrs. Lovett glanced to the other side of the room and saw Pirelli's limp body.

"Dear God. You've gone mad Mr. Todd."

"He was going to blackmail me. He recognized me from the old days."

"Oh. Well that's a different matter." She casually walked over to the body and grabbed Pirelli's coin purse and pulled out three quid. She put the money back in the purse and stuffed it in her dress. "Well it looks like the girl is in this as much as we are. So, what are we going to do about the boy?"

"Send him up." said Sweeney.

"No!" shouted Evie, who was now standing. "Don't you even lay a finger on him!"

"And why does the boy matter to you?"

"Because... he's my brother. Please just let us be and I swear we won't tell another soul."

"Fine. I won't touch him." said Sweeney. "But you-"

"Evie."

"And what's his name-"

"Toby."

"You and Toby are going to stay and work here."

"But why?" asked Evie.

"Because I don't trust you. You'll probably run off and tell the police." he said walking over to a window and gazing down at the street.

"Fine we'll stay."

"Splendid!" cheered Mrs. Lovett. "Now I guess you'll help me make the pies and the lad could help Mr.Todd up here."

"No." said Evie.

"Sorry?"

"Toby is terribly clumsy. I wouldn't want him to get hurt with one of the razors. Besides I don't want Toby to know about Pirelli." she said, looking at the body.

"Alright. Toby will work for me and you will work up here. And if the lad asks about the ol' Signor here we'll just make up a story." smiled Mrs. Lovett.

Evie was appalled by this but said nothing. She wouldn't want Toby working for this madman. And if Toby ever found about Pirelli he would surely tell the cops and then they'd both be dead.

"Well let's go tell the boy the good news, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

After much convincing, Evie and Mrs. Lovett made Toby believe Pirelli went back to Italy. They told him that the Pope was requiring his services and needed Pirelli back immediately.

Later in the evening everyone relaxed in the den, except for Mr. Todd who took an evening stroll. Toby about talked off Mrs. Lovett's ear, telling her stories about how he and Evie had spent a good part of their lives in the workhouse. And as much as Mrs. Lovett would have liked to hear more of the workhouse (sarcasm XD) she decided it would be best to head off to bed.

"Well here are the blankets. Sorry about the poor sleeping arrangements." apologized Mrs. Lovett.

"It's fine." said Evie.

"Right. Well, night dearies."

"Good night Mrs. Lovett!" shouted Toby. He turned to Evie. "She's so nice. Ya' know I'm glad the Signor went back to Italy 'cause then we wouldn't be here with Mrs. Lovett."

"Do you ever stop talking Toby?" smiled Evie. "Come on now, time for bed."

Toby hopped onto one of the sofas as Evie grabbed a blanket for him. Toby wrapped himself in the blanket and laid his tired head on his pillow. Evie went and doused the lamps so the only light came from the fireplace.

"Good night Evie" he whispered.

"Good night Toby." she said and kissed him on the forehead.

Evie sat on the other sofa and stared at the crackling fire. She then looked over to Toby who instantly had fallen asleep. Evie wished she could sleep as easily as her younger brother. You would have thought the day's events were what was keeping her awake, but it wasn't. It was the parlor upstairs. The memories it held. Memories from when she was a child. Evie had to go back up there.

She silently lifted herself off the sofa and crept towards the kitchen door. She barely opened the door to make sure it didn't creak. Once she was safely outside she took very light footsteps up the stairs to make sure she didn't wake anyone. Evie made it to the top and walked to the door of the parlor. She rested her hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Evie walked into the dismal room with the only light coming from the candle she held. Everything looked the same as it did all those years ago, but now it had a gloomy feel about it. She glanced to her right and saw the old vanity, she took a few steps towards it. There sat a picture of a woman and a baby both with yellow hair.

"What are you doing up here?"


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

Evie gave a gasp and dropped her candle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd. I-I'll just leave."

Sweeney stood in her path.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked again.

Evie gave up on trying to get past him and wondered if she should tell him the reason why she was up there. As she contemplated, Evie could see his cold eyes stare down at her.

"Well... I couldn't sleep." she said, walking over to the large chest where Pirelli's body now lied.

"And why was that?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about this place. You see, when I was younger my father would come here to get a shave from Mr. Benjamin Barker and he would always bring me along. I loved to come see Mr. Barker. He was so kind to me."

Sweeney had begun to listen intently at the mention of his former name. He wondered if he might have remembered her father.

"Who's your father?" he asked.

Evie looked to Mr. Todd.

"Alexander Davies. London's finest butcher, well at least he use to be." she smiled sadly.

Author's Note  
Ok it might be slightly funny/strange that her father was a butcher but there is kind of a point. Let's say that back when Mr. Davies was alive he use to sell the best meat for reasonable prices (and he even sold to Mrs. Lovett and surprisingly her pies were actually tasty). But after he died everything pretty much went to hell in the meat market.  
Alright?  
Alright.  
Continue

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

The name actually rang a bell in Sweeney's head.

"About a year after Mr. Barker left he was hanged for conspiracy. Judge Turpin thought my father tried to poison him with a piece of bad meat. But he could never purposely do such a thing."

"No he couldn't."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Sweeney said.

"No. You just agreed my father couldn't do poison anyone. How could you say something like that unless..." Evie walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes and smiled. "It is you. I knew I remembered those eyes. You are Benjamin Barker."

"No. Not anymore. Not after what happened." he said, turning towards the window and breaking their gaze.

Evie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Lucy and Johanna. Turpin took people we loved away."

"I'll have my revenge on him." Sweeney said in a dark voice.

"Mr. Todd, I know how much you want Turpin dead, but revenge isn't the answer. Revenge is a bad thing. You'll end up doing something you'll regret."

"How could I regret killing him."

"I know he's done evil things, but-"

"Of course he's done evil things!" he yelled, brushing off Evie's hand. "He took Lucy and Johanna away from me, he hanged your father! Next it'll be your brother!"

Evie slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare say that!" she cried. "I hate Turpin as much as you do! But I've seen what revenge does. It's already taken hold of you. Look!" She lifted the lid of the chest revealing Pirelli's dead corpse. "You've already killed a man."

"And I'll keep killing more if I have to!" he shouted in her face as he held her by the upper arm. "And you'll not speak a word of this to anyone! Now get out."

He shoved her through the door frame.

"You will regret what you've done and what you will do, Benjamin Barker!"

He glared at her one last time and slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

Evie woke the next morning still a little upset from the events last night. She looked over to the sofa where Toby was sleeping.

He was gone.

"Toby?" She got up and started to become frantic. 'What if Mr. Todd was still angry about last night and did something with Toby.' Evie thought. She began searching all the rooms.

No Toby.

The only rooms left were the kitchen and the parlor upstairs.

"Toby?!" she shouted, right as she entered the kitchen.

"Mornin' Evie!" Toby wave from the table.

"Here you are." She sighed and hugged him to her chest. "I had no clue where you were."

"He's been in here sine the crack o' dawn." Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Talked up a storm, he did."

"Ha. What's new?" grinned Evie.

Evie was in a far better mood now that she found Toby.

"Oh by the way, dearie, Mr. Todd wants to see you."

The smile on Evie's face quickly disappeared.

"What about?"

"Oh I don't know, probably just wants to go over the work you'll be doin'." Mrs. Lovett noticed Evie's worried look. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be fine."

Evie knocked on the parlor door.

No answer.

She opened the door slowly and peered in. She saw Mr. Todd standing by the window. Evie entered the room cautiously.

"Mr. Todd?"

He quickly spun around. Surprised to see her.

"I knocked." stated Evie.

"Oh… I guess I didn't hear you." he said, facing the window again.

"Mrs. Lovett said you wanted to see me."

He was silent.

"Mr. Todd?"

"About last night-"

"I'm so sorry." She cut him off. "I was terribly out of order, I was-"

"I should be the one apologizing. You had every right to say what you had to." He sighed, "You and your brother should've never been apart of this and I blame myself.

"You know I spent 15 years hoping that I might come home to a wife and child. My old life. A happier life. But Turpin took that away. It seems he's taken that away from a lot of other people too." He said looking at Evie.

"He has." She said. "And I know how much you want to take revenge out on him and… I'm going to help you. Even if it's against my beliefs."

Sweeney gave her a look of astonish, then shook his head.

"No. You'll be risking both your life and Toby's. Maybe you two should find work somewhere else."

"I'm not leaving. Toby hasn't been this happy since before my father died. I'm not going to take that away from him.

"Now, how do we get Turpin here for a shave?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Judge

Evie watched as Sweeney Todd paced back and forth.

"The Beadle said he would come by the end of the week. Where is he?" he demanded.

"Be patient, Mr. T. It's only Tuesday."

It had been only a few days since Sweeney agreed to let Evie help get back at Judge Turpin. And just yesterday Beadle Bamford came by the shop and told Mr. Todd that the judge will be in need of his services before the week was out. Mr. Todd grew more and more impatient at each passing second.

As Sweeney continued to pace the room, Evie heard what sounded like footsteps coming up the stairs. Evie quickly got up and rushed towards the window by the door.

"Oh my god."

"What?" said Todd walking over to Evie.

"It's the judge."

"Get out and guard the door. Make sure no one comes up while I'm with the judge."

"What?! No! We both agreed that I'd be helping!" argued Evie.

"And you are helping, by watching the door." Sweeney said pushing her towards the door. "Now out."

She stubbornly gave in and opened the door. Evie gave a little jump when she saw the figure standing before her in the doorway.

"Judge Turpin. I-I-I'm sorry, you frightened me."

"Evelyn Davies, so you have quit your services with Mr. Pirelli, have you?" he said in his disgustingly sly voice.

"Yes sir. Both my brother and I." she managed to smile (a fake one of course). They stood in a brief moment of awkward silence until Evie said, "Well, my lord, uh... why don't you go in and see what Mr. Todd can do for you today."

Evie let the judge pass and rushed out the door.

"Ah Judge Turpin, what may I do for you today sir?" Sweeney said, nodding for Evie to wait downstairs.

She glared at him as he closed the door. This was not what she had in mind of helping. Evie slumped down onto the bottom step and waited for Mr. Todd to call her back up.

"He's taking an awfully long time." Evie said to herself.

The most amount of time it took for Mr. Todd to shave a man with a full beard was about ten minutes, and here it's been nearly fifteen and the judge had only a little stubble.

"'Ello Evie."

"Oh, hi Anthony." Evie said to the man about her age.

(Author's Note)  
Um yeah I thought I would just throw this in. Evie met Anthony already when he came to visit Mr. T

"Uh, is Mr. Todd in?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Anthony but he's with a customer." she said, now standing up and blocking his path.

"Please Evie, it's an emergency." he pleaded, trying to push past her.

"Mr. Todd specifically told me not to let anyone up until he's done- umpf!" he knocked her to the ground and ran up the steps. "Anthony! Wait!"

Evie sprinted upstairs after Anthony, but it was too late. He already had the door half open.

I'm sure these Author Notes are getting annoying but this is the last one and it's very important! I had to refer to the script for this next part because I wasn't exactly sure how to write for Turpin yet. So this next part is not completely my writing. hehe.

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna! She said she'll leave with me tonight-!" Anthony stopped when he realized it was the judge that sat in the chair, with Sweeney's razor right above his throat.

Turpin jumped up, away from Mr. Todd.

"You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time." He then walked towards Anthony. "Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut! I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again!"

He turned back to Mr. Todd.

"And as for you, barber," he said disgusted. "it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom, for you'll have none of mine."

Turpin walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Sweeney Todd stood where he was, completely silent.


	8. Chapter 8: Chances Ruined

Sweeney Todd was still rooted to the spot by the chair angered that the Judge got away, unmarked. Evie stood in the far corner, not sure what he might do next.

"Mr. Todd, you have to help me." Anthony pleaded.

"Out..." he barely whispered.

"Mr. Todd please!"

"Get out."

"Mr. Todd-"

"OUT!" Sweeney shouted so loud it made Evie jump.

Anthony swiftly turned around and exited the shop.

"You!" he sneered at Evie, now starting towards her. Razor in hand.

Evie's eyes fell upon the glimmering object.

"Mr. Todd, please. I tried to stop him but he-"

"All I asked was for you to guard the door." he said still advancing towards her.

"Yes, but Anthony-"

"You ruined my chances at killing Turpin!" he shouted.

His razor was now at Evie's throat. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please..."

Suddenly the door shot open.

"What's with all this shouting-What are you doing Mr. Todd?!" said Mrs. Lovett.

She ran over and pushed his arm away from Evie's neck. Mrs. Lovett then wrapped an arm round her. Evie began to sob.

"What in god's name could you possibly be thinking?!" Mrs. Lovett yelled at Mr. Todd. She then spoke softly to Evie. "Go downstairs, dear. I'll be down soon."

Both Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett watched as Evie exited the room.

"She's already been through so much and you go and do a thing like that. What could she have possibly done to set you off like that?"

"She let Turpin get away." he said.

"And how'd she do that?" Mrs. Lovett asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told her to watch the door and she let Anthony up here."

"Oh, so you think that Evie intentionally let the boy come up so you would lose the chance to kill the man who had her father hanged and ruined her life?"


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies

Evie sat at one of the booths and grabbed a bottle of gin. She took a quick swig and scrunched up her face. The taste was rancid but hopefully it would make her forget what just occurred.

'His face,' she thought. 'his face was just so... terrifying. I thought I had seen the worst when I saw what happened to Pirelli but that...'

She took another sip of gin.

'Maybe I should just quit. No, no they'll probably think we'll run off to the police. Well maybe Toby and I could sneak away and- no. It would break my heart if Toby gets all upset by this...'

Soon all of Evie's thoughts of escaping this wretched place (and a little more gin) made her grow tired and she soon drifted off.

Mr. Todd made his way downstairs. He was planning on apologizing to Evie but his plans were slightly altered when he entered the kitchen. There he saw Evie passed out and her head down on the table.

Mrs. Lovett walked in behind Mr. Todd. She looked at Evie and tilted her head.

"Poor dear."

She walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of gin. She then put the lid back on and set the bottle back on a shelf. As Mrs. Lovett left the room she muttered, "She downed half the bottle. I swear the way these kids drink."

Todd stared at Evie. She looked uncomfortable and cold. He walked over and lifted her out of the booth. She stirred a little, while in his arms, and then laid her head on his chest. Sweeney carried her into the next room and put her down on the sofa. He went and grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

He then sat down in a chair and began to stare at her again. His mind began to race.

He needed to stop blaming her.

He needed to treat her better.

He needed to say he was sorry.

Mr.Todd knelt down by the sofa.

"Evie?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"Evie." he said a bit louder.

She rolled a little.

"Evie wake up. I need to tell you something."

She rolled over and was now facing Mr. Todd. Evie barely opened her eyes.

"What?" she said still half asleep.

"...I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10: Man Devouring Man

To much of Mr.Todd's surprise, Evie forgave him the next morning. Apparently she had been more awake than he thought.

They both stared out the window and looked down at the streets.

"Half the day gone and not a single customer." said Sweeney.

"Maybe we should get Toby to do a bit of advertising out on the streets. He did well when we worked for Pirelli." suggested Evie.

"Maybe."

"I'll tell you why you don't have any customers. It's the stanch. You can smell it half way down the street." said Mrs. Lovett as she walked in.

"What stench?"

She walked over to the chest and lifted the top.

"That stench!" she said pointing at Pirelli's rotting corpse.

"Oh." said Mr. Todd. He had completely forgotten about the body. It had been in there for a few days and was starting to smell real bad.

"Now, what are we going to do about him?" Mrs. Lovett said as she shut the lid.

"I guess bury him in some secret hidden place."

"Yes I guess we could do that. Seems a shame though."

"Shame?" questioned Evie.

"Well... the price of meat nowadays is quite high-"

"Wait. Are you suggesting that we put Pirelli in the pies?!"

"Well not just the Eye-talian bloke but others too. Think of it, men will come in for a shave while they think of getting a nice hot meat pie. Of course they'll most likely end up in one of the pies."

"You want us to kill the customers?" Evie said. Appalled by the idea.

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not." Mrs. Lovett said seriously. "Come on you two, just imagine the flavors! Lawyer, fop, grocer, poet, priest! Each pie will be unique. It'll speed up both our businesses."

Evie stood motionless her mouth wide open.

"What do you think of it, Mr. T?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

Evie looked to Mr. Todd.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." he said.

I was hopin' that's what you were goin' to say. You know not only will it speed up our businesses but it'll give you a bit more practice before killin' the Judge." smiled Mrs. Lovett.

"I can't believe you two." said Evie. "You're just going to start killing innocent people!"

"No one is ever innocent, Evie." said Mr. Todd.

She stood silently. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted to kill the customers and put them in pies. Let man devour man.

"Well Evie," Mrs. Lovett said. "Are you in or out on our little scheme?"

If she was to say no she was most likely going to risk her and Toby's lives.

"I'm..." they both stared at her intently. "...in."

"Wonderful!"

"But only if we get rid of the ones that won't be missed."

"Done."


	11. Chapter 11: New & Improved Pies

Late in the night, Pirelli's body was moved down into the cellar. Mrs. Lovett removed his clothes, jewels, and any other belongings. She then placed Pirelli's bare body into the enormous meat grinder and began to churn the body.

As she turned the handle an assortment of noises could be heard. The strong iron grinding, bones cracking as they we're being crushed, blood now dripping down into the sewers, and finally the grotesque sound of the meat exiting the grinder.

Mrs. Lovett took the meat over to the working table and mixed it with the gravy and vegetables. She then scooped the mixture up with a ladle and poured them into the bowl-shaped dough. She took the uncooked pies over to the oven. She undid the latch and opened the door where a large wave of heat hit her.

"First batch... charlatan." Mrs. Lovett said, fire burning in her eyes.

As the pies baked downstairs, Mr. Todd found a way to busy himself with a little invention of his own. An invention that would allow them to move the bodies to the cellar in secrecy.

He had made some adjustments to the parlor chair. After he slits a customer's throat all Mr. Todd has to do is step on a peddle at the base of the chair. This peddle will make the trap door that lies behind it open and the chair will lean back, allowing the body to slide through and land in the cellar.

With this contraption, there was no way they could be caught.


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

"Evie." said Sweeney.

"Yes?"

"Go get your brother and bring him up here."

She looked at him questioningly, but went and did as she was told. Evie walked downstairs and shouted through the kitchen doorway.

"Toby!"

"Yeah?" said Toby, looking up from where he was sweeping.

"Mr. T wants to speak with you."

"Alright." he said throwing down his broom.

Evie led the way up the stairs as Toby closely followed. She opened the door of the parlor and let her brother go in first.

"Ah Toby." smiled Mr. Todd. "I have a task for you. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, sir." he answered excitedly.

"I need you to go out on the streets and find any man with a beard, and send them here for a shave. Can you do that?"

"Yep."

"Great. Now get to it."

Toby grinned from ear to ear and skipped out the door.

"Why are you so eager for customers?" asked Evie, crossing her arms.

"Mrs. Lovett needs fresh supplies. She's planning on a re-opening tomorrow night."

"A re-opening? You think it'll bring in more customers?"

"Yes." said Todd. "I also want to try out my new chair."

"It looks, pretty much, the same to me." said Evie.

"It may look the same but it's quite different."

"How so?" she asked.

"I'll show you." He stepped on the peddle at the bottom of the chair. The chair swung backwards as a trap door opened.

Evie was astonished by it.

"How- how did you-? I mean-I couldn't even tell it could do such a thing."

Mr. Todd smiled proudly. His invention even fooled Evie.

"No one we'll see the bodies going down to the cellar."

"That's the point." Sweeney said, still smiling.

"It's genius."


	13. Chapter 13: Fresh Meat

Evie continued playing with the chair until she heard a knock at the door. Her eyes got wide and she looked to Mr. Todd.

"Answer it." he said quietly.

Evie abandoned the chair and walked over to the door.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" she said to the elderly man standing in the doorway.

"A strapping young lad just told me I should come here right away and look for a Mr. Sweeney Todd. Is he in?"

"Of course." smiled Evie. "Come in."

Mr. Todd was over by the chair sweeping off what dust there may have been.

"Ah you must be Mr. Todd, I presume?"

"I am. And you are?" asked Sweeney taking the man's coat.

"Bernard Stewart."

"Please, Mr. Stewart, have a seat." smiled Sweeney. "So what may I do for you today sir?"

"Just a shave. The lad told me you gave the best." laughed the old man.

"Did he?" smile Mr. T. "Evie get me my razors."

"Yes, Mr. Todd," said Evie.

As she went to go and fetch the case that held the razors, Mr. Todd asked the old man about his life. Bernard told him that his wife died 10 years ago, he had no children, and that he was a bookkeeper. This is what determined is the man was worthy of living or not.

Bernard had his eyes closed as Mr. Todd applied shaving cream to his face and Evie sharpened one of the razors. Sweeney looked at Evie. He needed to know if they should slit his throat or not.

Evie nodded sadly. He seemed like a nice man but he had no point of living on any longer.

Sweeney began to shave his chin, removing all the stubble. When he was just about to finish up, he raised the razor high in the air and brought it slashing down, slitting the old man's throat.

Blood spurted out everywhere, hitting both Mr. Todd and Evie. Mr. Stewart was starting to gargle blood and then his head fell forward. He was dead.

They stared at the corpse briefly. After a moment, Mr. Todd stepped on the peddle. Evie watched the body fall down into the cellar.

"Poor bugger."


	14. Chapter 14: Grand Reopening

It was the day of the Grand Reopening at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Mr. Todd and Evie had slaughtered over a dozen men the day before, so there was more than enough meat. To much of Evie's relief, they left a few men alive. Either the men had brought their wives and children or they couldn' stop talking about them.

Because there were so many bodies to grind up, Mrs. Lovett needed extra help. So Evie took Toby's place and helped make the pies, and Toby went all around London putting up posters for the reopening. As Evie and Mrs. Lovett made the pies, occasionally a new corpse would drop down into the bake house.

"Well that's the last batch for now." said Mrs. Lovett, after putting the last tray in the oven. "I guess you can go back up and help Mr. T, but I doubt he'll have any more customers until they start coming for the reopening."

"Alright."

Evie made her way up from the cellar and was welcomed by a familiar face.

"Toby, when did you get back?" she asked her brother.

"Just now." he said.

"Did you put up all the posters?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Mrs. Lovett came up the stairs behind Evie.

"Oh you're done already, lad? Well that means you can start helping me clean up the kitchen. I expect customers to be showin' up some time soon."

"Okay, Mrs. Lovett." smiled Toby.

"Well I guess I'll go and help out Mr. Todd," said Evie.

Evie walked up into the parlor and immediately slouched into a chair.

"I'm beat." she said.

"You could have knocked." Mr. Todd said crossly.

"Sorry." apologized Evie.

She noticed the grouchiness in his tone.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"I want to know how we're going to get Turpin back here."

"We'll figure it out soon," she said. "But let's not worry about it now. People will start coming for pies soon, so I bet we'll get a customer or two."

Evie was right. Not even an hour had passed since she came up from the cellar, and pie-goers were steadily filling up the seats in the courtyard. As she and Mr. Todd looked down at the crowd (who were all enjoying nice hot meat pies), a man advanced toward the staircase. Evie recognized him promptly.

"Who is he?" asked Mr. Todd.

"Timothy Lawson... he's a politician."

"I hate him already."

Evie smirked at his comment.

"He won't be missed." she said. "He hasn't any family, or friends at that matter."

"Good."

Sweeney walked over to Lawson, who just reached the top of the stairs.

"What may I do for you today, sir?"


	15. Chapter 15: Life is for the Alive

The Sunday after the reopening Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, Evie and Toby went to Hampstead Heath for a picnic lunch. Surprisingly, it was a gorgeous day to be outside. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single grey cloud in the sky, unlike the other chilly rainy days.

Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Evie sat on the picnic blanket which they set under the shade of a tree. Toby could be seen in the distance flying a kite. A kite Mrs. Lovett gave him as a reward for doing such a great job at the reopening.

Evie was trying to enjoy the beauty of the day, but Mr.T's grim expression and Mrs. Lovett's inconsistent chatter was bothering her.

"...which is not to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals to bring a touch of gentility to the place. You know, a boar's head or two." blabbered Mrs. Lovett. No one was listening to her and she knew it so no one was quite sure why she kept talking. Thankfully a moment later Toby called her over so she could watch him fly his kite.

After Mrs. Lovett left, Evie let out a sigh and lied down on her back. She gazed at the leaves above her and watched them shuffle around as a soft breeze went by.

"Mr. Todd, may I ask you a question?" Evie asked as she sat back up.

He kept staring off into nothingness and muttered, "What?"

"What did your Lucy look like?"

He turned to her, but said nothing.

"Can't really remember can you?"

"She had yellow hair." he said.

Evie let out a disappointed sigh.

"I know you don't want to hear this Mr. T but you're got to leave all this behind you now. She's gone..."

Sweeney looked at her sadly. How was he going to just forget his wife, the love of his life?

"You keep looking down into the grave, you're never going to look up. And life will just pass right by and life is for the alive, Mr. T."


	16. Chapter 16: Bedlam

The good weather seemed to pass by too quickly. It was gray and chilly outside and it made everything seem all too depressing.

Sweeney Todd stood in his usual place in the shop, by the window, and stared at the streets below. Evie sat by the window on the opposite side of the room. She rested her chin on the windowsill and watched little raindrops trickle down the glass.

Work was extremely slow today. They had only one customer and he had brought along his son. Sweeney and Evie reminded themselves that they wouldn't harm anyone that would be missed. And by the way that boy looked up to his father made them figure that that man would be missed dearly.

The two continued to gaze out the windows, in complete silence. But that silence soon ended once they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Evie lifted her head and looked to the door as it opened. It was only Mrs. Lovett. Evie went and put her head back on the sill. Mr. Todd still stood by his window.

"Business slow today?" she asked.

"Mhm." Both Evie and Sweeney said simultaneously.

Mrs. Lovett plopped down in a chair. "Same here."

"Where's Toby?" asked Evie.

"I sent him on an errand to the grocer."

Before Evie could say another word, they heard another set of footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony barged in.

"What is it, Anthony?" asked Sweeney, abandoning his window.

"He has her locked in a madhouse." He said bitterly.

"Johanna?"

"Yes, sir."

"A madhouse? A madhouse where?"

"Fogg's Asylum. But I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in. It's a fortress."

Mr. Todd began pacing the room, thinking. Both Evie and Mrs. Lovett watched him, concerned. Then he suddenly stopped and a small smile crept on his face.

"I've got him." He whispered.

"Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney turned to Anthony.

"We've got her Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their human hair? Bedlam. They get their hair from the lunatics at Bedlam."


	17. Chapter 17: Chances Returned

"I don't understand-"

Mr. Todd grabbed Anthony and held him close, as he whispered hoarsely, "We shall set you up as a wigmaker in search of hair. That will gain you access. Then you will take her and bring her here."

"Yes, sir."

Sweeney let go of Anthony and turned to Evie, "You will go downstairs and give him some money." He turned back to Anthony. "You'll take that money and go and outfit yourself properly, you are to be a gentleman wigmaker. When you return we shall dispatch a letter to Mr. Fogg announcing your arrival. Now go!"

Evie and Anthony rushed out the door and quickly ran downstairs.

Mr. Todd hurled himself into a chair and began writing a letter. His violent scrawl slashing across the page.

"When Evie is done with Anthony, send her back up here." He said while still writing.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

"Just do it!" he shouted.

She was shocked by his attitude but headed out the door anyway. As she walked down the stairs, she could see Anthony running down the street, on his way to the tailor. Mrs. Lovett walked into the kitchen. Evie was trying to put the money box back in the safe.

"Evie, Mr. Todd need you back upstairs."

"Alright."

Evie hastily went up the stairs and walked in through the door. When she entered, Mr. Todd was just finishing up a letter.

"Is that the letter for Mr. Fogg?" she asked.

"No. It's for someone quite different." He said still writing.

"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?"

"Yes. Not that I-"

"Take this there and seek out Turpin." He handed the letter to her. "Put this into his hands. Only to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Todd." Evie said while heading for the door. "Oh do you mind if I pick up a few things from the-"

Mr. Todd leapt over to Evie and grabbed her brutally by the throat.

"You are not to stop. You are not to speak. You are to deliver this letter and come straight back here! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Evie slowly nodded her head and Sweeney let go of her. She took one terrified glance at him and ran out the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Warnings

Evie was now heading back to Fleet Street. She had delivered the letter to the Judge, as ordered, and to much of her surprise, Turpin had agreed to see her. She figured he would have nothing to do with her or Sweeney Todd after their last encounter.

Evie continued walking until she came to the corner of Fleet Street. She could see Mr. Todd pacing back and forth through the window, and occasionally, he would stop and just stare out it. He looked as if he were a lion waiting for his prey to appear on the savannah.

As she watched Mr. Todd she failed to notice that someone was approaching her. The stranger came up from behind her and clutched onto her arm. Evie jumped in fright.

"Ma'am, you mustn't frighten me like that." Evie said to the beggar woman standing before her.

"Evil is there," said the woman, staring at the pie shop and still clutching onto Evie's arm.

"I'm sorry?"

"The stink of evil, from below. From her."

'She knew!' Evie thought.

"She's the Devil's wife! Oh, beware her. She with no pity in her heart."

For some reason, what the beggar woman said worried Evie and all she wanted to do now was get back home.

"I have to go." She said and started to walk back to the shop.

"Beware her!" the woman shouted.

Evie glanced back in fear and continued on walking.

As she got closer to the shop, she realized she had seen the beggar woman before. Over the years, Evie had seen her begging in the streets, but she had felt like she had known her before she became underprivileged.


	19. Chapter 19: Damn Fool

Evie rushed into the pie shop and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ya mind bein' a little more careful with the door?" said Mrs. Lovett.

"Sorry." Evie said, now sitting in one of the booths. She looked around and noticed something was missing.

"We had quite the rush tonight. Almost had to ask for Mr. T's help-"

"Where's Toby?" Evie asked urgently.

Mrs. Lovett became wide-eyed and then faked a smile.

"Oh. He's down in the bake house; he said he always wanted to help out down there."

Evie rushed down the stairs and ran into the cellar.

"Toby!" she yelled when she spotted him.

Toby ran over to Evie and hugged her.

"Evie, we have to get out of here!" he said pulling her over to the door. But before they reached it Mrs. Lovett slammed the door shut, locking both Toby and Evie in the bake house.

Toby pounded on the door. "Mrs. Lovett, let us out! PLEASE, MRS. LOVETT!"

Evie stared at the door. What had she done? If she hadn't left the caravan that one day they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Evie, she's locked us in! How are we going to get out? We need to get out! They've been killing people and-and putting them in the pies…" Toby kept babbling on in his panicked voice. Evie continued to stare at the door and then fell down onto her knees. "… we need to get the law here-"

"I never should have let it go this far." She mumbled.

"What?" questioned Toby.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should have stopped it when all this started, regardless of the consequences." Evie laid her head in her hands and began to weep.

"You knew they were doing this?"

She nodded.

"I just went along with it like a damn fool… a damn fool."

"Evie?"

"Yes?" she said looking up to her brother.

"What really happened to Signor Pirelli?"

"…Mr. Todd killed him. I saw the whole thing. That's how we ended up here, so I wouldn't go running off to the police."

Toby didn't say anything. He just stood there with a blank stare.

"Toby, I so desperately wanted to tell you but they figured that you would go run off and tell someone." Evie stood up and grasped his shoulders. "I agreed to everything they asked me to do because I was afraid they would kill you. They threatened to do so, many times… I only did it for our own good."

"You killed people." Toby said.

"No. No I never killed anyone, Toby. I just never tried to prevent it from happening. Toby you have to believe me."

Right then they heard a loud clanking and the trap door opened up and down came a body.

It was the Beadle.

Toby was about to scream but Evie clasped her hand over his mouth before any sound came out. The trapdoor was still open and they could hear two voices.

"I got them locked in, but if they escape they'll go straight to the law." said Mrs. Lovett.

"Then they can't escape." said Mr. Todd.

The trapdoor finally closed.

"We have to hide!"

Evie ran over to a sewer grate and lifted it up.

"Toby get down there."

"No."

"Toby, please do as I say." She pleaded.

He stubbornly climbed down in the hole. Once he was down far enough, Evie placed the grate back on top.

"Whatever happens, don't come up till it's safe."

"Aren't you coming down too?" asked Toby.

"We can't both fit down there." Evie stated.

"But where will you hide?"


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing's Going to Harm You

"Evie! Toby! Where are you?" shouted Mrs. Lovett.

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett had made their way down to the cellar and were now in a desperate search to find Evie and Toby.

They checked behind the rack holding the pies.

Nothing.

They looked over the pile of rotting corpses.

Nothing.

They circled the oven.

Once again, nothing.

"Where are they?" questioned Sweeney.

"Well if they're not in here then they must be hiding in the sewers."

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett walked underneath the stone archway and began searching through the catacomb of decaying sewers. The two walked further down into the sewers. The smell became atrocious and they saw rats galore. Mr. Todd kicked at one of the rats that stood in his path viciously.

"Evie!" yelled Sweeney.

"Nothing's going to harm you, darling…"

"Toby!"

"Not while I'm around."

Evie's heard pounded against her chest. She could hear them getting closer and closer. Evie knew that this would be the end for her, there's no way she could live through this.

As Evie hid behind a stone pillar, she felt something touch her leg. She looked down and saw it was a rat. Evie shoved it away with her foot but it kept coming back and eventually bit her. She kept herself from yelling in pain but couldn't prevent her fury and ended up kicking the rat straight into the water.

Unfortunately, both Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett saw the rat go flying. Sweeney looked to Mrs. Lovett. She smirked evilly.

Sweeney got out his razor and continued to walk forward but stopped when he heard Mrs. Lovett's footsteps following him. He held up a hand to warn her not to follow him and then proceeded on.

Evie heard his steps get closer and she began to tear up. She saw his shadow on the ground, and Evie could also see the shadow of the razor in his hand.

Mr. Todd turned the corner and held his razor high. Evie squeezed her eyes shut and let out a small, quiet whimper.

The whimper, made Sweeney break out of the murderous trance he was under and he lowered the razor.

What was he doing?

What had Evie ever done to him but help him?

He let his arm fall to his side and turned around to leave the sewers.

"Were they back there?" asked Mrs. Lovett as Mr. Todd walked past her.

"No." he said emptily.

Evie opened her eyes. She was still alive. Mr. Todd had let her live!


	21. Chapter 21: The Death of Judge Turpin

"Where are you goin'?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

"Upstairs." Said Mr. Todd.

"What for?"

"Because, my dear," he sneered, "Turpin could be here any moment and for all I know he could have already come."

"Well, what about the kids?"

"Guard the door and make sure they don't leave." He said and shut the cellar door behind him.

Mr. Todd trotted up the stairs to the barbershop and heard a woman's voice. He stepped in through the doorway without warning.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Ah, evil is here, sir. The stink of evil from below!" said the beggar woman. She began to call out, "Beadle dear, Beadle!"

Sweeney anxiously looked out the window for the Judge.

The beggar woman continued to call for the Beadle.

"Be quiet, woman!"

"She's the devil's wife! Oh, beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heart."

"Out of here! Now!" he shouted.

The woman looked at him more closely.

"Hey, don't I know you, mister?"

"Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney looked out the window and saw the Judge. The woman still hadn't left and there was no time. He grabbed his razor and fiercely slashed her throat. Sweeney tossed her in the chair and let her fall to the cellar. The chair then went back to its normal position right as Turpin entered.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Below, your Honor. With my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways."

"She has?"

"Oh yes, sir, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness."

"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon, you say?"

Mr. Todd nodded.

"Oh, excellent, my friend!" the Judge smiled.

Mr. Todd smiled and then said, "How about a shave? Sit, sir. Sit."

The Judge sat in the chair as Mr. Todd whistled a joyful tune.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit!" said the Judge.

"With fellow tastes in women, at least." Smirked Sweeney.

"What's that?"

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But then, I suppose the face of a barber, a prisoner, a dog! Is not particularly memorable."

A horrified realization came over the Judge.

"Benjamin Barker!"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Sweeney Todd shouted.

He began stabbing at Turpin's jugular, blood spraying everywhere. Sweeney then ferociously stepped on the chair's peddle and watched Turpin fall down into the cellar.

Sweeney Todd then sunk to his knees, blood dripping from his face, and placed the razor on the floor. He just watched the blood-covered razor in complete silence. But that silence was soon disturbed by a slight thump in the chest across the room.

His eyes darted to the chest. He picked up his razor and wrenched the chest open.

"Come for a shave, have you?" he said, hauling his daughter, Johanna, disguised as a man out of the chest.

He tossed her into the chair and raised his arm high in the air.

"No, I-"

But Johanna was interrupted by a screaming Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd grabbed Johanna by the front of her jacket.

"Forget my face." He said and bolted out the door.


	22. Chapter 22: The History of the World

"Why did you scream?" Mr. Todd asked, coming into the bake house.

"He was clutchin' on to me dress, but he's finished now." Mrs. Lovett said, now dragging the beggar woman towards the oven.

"Leave her to me," he said walking over to the body. "Go open the door."

Mrs. Lovett still kept trying to drag the body.

"Open the door, I said!" he ordered, shoving her towards the oven. Sweeney bent down to pick up the body. "What's the matter with you? It's only an old beggar-"

The light that came from the oven illuminated the face of the beggar woman. Mr. Todd dropped to his knees in realization.

"No…" he said bowing his head and pounding his fists to the ground. He lifted his head back up to view the woman's face again. "'Don't I know you?' she said."

His head now shot up to Mrs. Lovett, who stood by the oven.

"You know she lived. You knew Lucy lived."

"I was only thinking of you!" Mrs. Lovett confessed.

Sweeney looked back down again. "Lucy…"

"Your Lucy!" she yelled. "A crazy hag, searchin' down alleys and riflin' through trash! You wanted to know she ended up like that?"

He looked up to her again.

"You lied to me."

"No. No I never lied." She said desperately. "I said she took a poison but I never said she died."

"Lucy…"

"It left her weak in the head. And she should have been in a hospital but they stuck her in Bedlam. I only lied because I love you. I love you Mr. T!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" shouted Sweeney.

Suddenly, he snapped up and advanced toward Mrs. Lovett, in a menacing way.

"You're a bloody wonder Mrs. Lovett, you know that? But as you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling in the past."

Every step Sweeney took towards her, she would take a step back one.

"Come here, my love. There's nothing to fear." He said with much malice in his voice. "What's dead is dead."

"I swear, everything I did I thought was for the best."

He stepped towards her, darkly, and she knew she was done for. But Mrs. Lovett stepped into his arms anyway, and they danced to a musicless waltz.

Evie peered from behind a stone pillar, fully aware of what was going to happen next. She continued to watch them dance to their doom.

"Did you mean everything you said?" asked Mrs. Lovett.

"The history of the world, my dear, is to forgiveness and try to forget." said Mr. Todd.

"Can we still be married?"

"Of course!"

They were dancing dangerously close to the oven.

"And we'll move by the sea?"

"Anything you want, my love."

"Oh, Mr. Todd!-"

Sweeney Todd threw her into the blazing oven and slammed its door shut.

Evie covered her ears to block out Mrs. Lovett's high pitched screaming and the banging of the oven door. The noise finally faded and she knew Mrs. Lovett was dead.


	23. Chapter 23: The End

Mr. Todd walked back over to Lucy's dead corpse and fell to his knees.

What had he done?

He looked to his razor which laid in his hand and in a split second, he angrily chucked it behind him, landing near a grate.

Evie stepped out from behind the shadows of the rotting sewers and slowly came up from behind Mr. Todd.

"You knew too?" he asked.

"No I didn't." Evie said honestly. "I never knew what became of Lucy after you were transported. I thought she was dead like you and Mrs. Lovett had been saying. I swear that's the truth."

Sweeney didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at Lucy, full of remorse and sorrow.

"I told you." Evie said, breaking the irritating silence.

"Told me what?" Sweeney asked, now looking at Evie.

"I told you, you would regret the things you would do… Your revenge blinded you and now you've gone and killed Lucy. Your wife."

For some reason what she said made him snap. Sweeney grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. His ghostlike hands wrapped around her neck.

"You wretch!" he shouted, his eyes glowing red. "If you're so against revenge, then why did you help me?!"

"I-I only did it so you wouldn't kill Toby or me and because you're my friend, Mr. Todd."

His grip on her neck tightened.

"P-Please Mr. Todd, you're choking me."

But he didn't listen and it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Mr. Todd…"

Still no luck.

"B-Benjamin… please."

The sound of his previous name just made his grasp on her neck tighter.

Toby could hear his sister struggle. Mr. Todd had already murdered Mrs. Lovett and he wasn't about to let him strangle his sister.

He ignored what Evie said before and pushed up on the grate and lifted himself out. As he crawled out, he saw the glimmering razor lying by his hand. Toby grabbed it and slowly walked towards Mr. Todd, his cold, dead stare never leaving his person.

As Evie tried to escape, her eye traveled to Toby's grim figure approaching her and Mr. Todd. Sweeney saw Toby's reflection and the flash of the razor in Evie's eyes.

His grip on her neck loosened.

Sweeney knew what was about to come and he wasn't going to fight it.

His hands dropped to his sides and Evie managed to move away from him. And in one swift motion, Toby brought the razor slashing down across his throat, spilling blood everywhere.

As blood continued to drain from his body, Sweeney crawled to Lucy's corpse and with his final breath, let his head fall onto her chest.

Sweeney Todd was dead.

Toby let the razor fall from his hand as he watched the last of the blood drain from Mr. Todd's dead body. Evie got up from the cold, dank ground and slowly approached her brother. His stare never left Todd's body, even when Evie embraced Toby.

"I want to leave now." He said.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." said Evie.

Toby turned to her.

"No Evie… I mean, I want to leave London."


End file.
